


Who run the world ? Girls !

by lunaemoth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Minor Character Death, Muteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaemoth/pseuds/lunaemoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of the Avengers is a dangerous place. Most of the heavy stuff is done by men but in the end they wouldn't go far without the work done in the shadows. And for that women are the best.<br/>Welcome backstage.  </p><p>Chapters have a continuity but are stand-alone.<br/>1 - Pepper Potts and her PA deal with the CA:TWS fallout.<br/>2 - Maria Hill starts working at Stark Industries<br/>3 - Clint Barton helps the medical staff during the Triskelion evacuation<br/>4 - Steve Rogers needs a little help to adjust after The Avengers<br/>5 - JARVIS has hands and feet to help him take care of The Avengers</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pepper's PA Number One

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't share a fanfiction since years ago and I never wrote in english (I'm french). This is written for fun but also to improve my english writing skills so don't hesitate to correct me if (when) you see mistakes. I hope it's good enough to enjoy anyway.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr : lunaemoth.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Antonia Thomas](http://fuckyeahantoniathomas.tumblr.com/post/59884526538/antonia-thomas-harrods-magazine) is Sonia.

It's two in the afternoon. They had a party to plan, two meetings to schedule and quite a number of requests to sort out. Ms Potts was in videoconference. The results for the last Stark Industries’ product (some kind of robot, like Roomba but better because it’s Stark, of course, and it’s red – in case you would confuse it with a flash weapon… or forget who the genius of SI is) had come out.

When the door of Ms Potts’ office opened, Sonia was immediately on her feet, tablet in hand (Stark manufactured, obviously). She was her personal assistant since she had made CEO. She recognized an ‘Urgent Situation’ when she heard one – the heels were a dead giveaway, too big steps.

Felicia, the secretary assigned to the Los Angeles offices, saw her boss less often and took her cue from Sonia (she was fifteen years older than her and more experienced but she didn’t hesitate to refer to someone else if need be, Sonia likes that about her, that and the way she helps her to improve in spanish).

“Call the jet, I’m going back to New York,” Ms Potts announced. “Reschedule every meetings for the day, everything urgent will have to be in videoconference starting tomorrow, everything else will wait next week.”

Sonia grabbed the bag she kept under her desk (the Urgent Relocation one with the bare necessities) and ran after her boss. She wave to Felicia, knowing she will take care of the plane and the schedule and the cancellations… She could do it, no problem, she didn’t have a six hours trip ahead of her.

In the elevator, Sonia checked the news on her tablet, trying to determine what was waiting for them in New York. Since it hadn’t passed by her, Ms Potts had obviously received a private call. Was it a Tony Stark alert ? or something bigger ? The answer came from a mail sent by Anna, the New York secretary. It had a link of a videofeed in… Washington DC ? Where some type of big flying things were falling down from the sky… Uh, definitely a bigger emergency.

“Check our offices in Washington.”

Sonia straightened, realizing Ms Potts wasn’t as lost in her thoughts as she believed and that she was watching the screen by her side.

“Yes Ms Potts, immediately.”

Five minutes later, in the car, Sonia had confirmed their offices were far from the blast. Ms Potts relaxed a little. She asked :

“So, who wins the poll ?”

“Madam ?”

“The ‘Last Emergency’ bet ?”

Sonia blushed. Of course Ms Potts would know, she knew everything.

“That would be me. I… thought it had been a long time coming since something big blew up.”

Ms Potts laughed a little and relaxed further. Sonia took that for a win. Of course, a phone call later, it was all ruined.

“Natasha ?” Ms Potts asked. Listening discreetly, Sonia searched for more news. “... How is he ? … Of course, I'll make sure everything is ready for you. What about SHIELD ? … Hydra ? Sweet lord... Stark Industries will have your back Natasha, I promise. Now, Tony talked about leaked data ? … You ? You have some explaining to do... JARVIS is backing up everything and trying to contain some of the leaks but it won't be... I hope you know what you are doing... All right, I will see you soon.”

Sonia looked up when Ms Potts hang up, ready for her instructions.

“Make sure the best doctors will take care of Captain Rogers. Ms Romanoff orders are to be followed. Give a veteran named Sam Wilson high access. Send PR instructions to contain information about those three. Concerning the leaked data, tell them to smooth things over, their priorities are SI and the Avengers.”

They had arrived at the airport. Sonia blindly followed Ms Potts to the jet while trying to carry out her orders. She liked her tablet but sometimes it was much easier with a mouse and a keyboard. She fetched them from her bag as soon as she was sit. She barely registered the greetings of the plane's staff, answering mechanically and fastening her seat belt. She may have been a little distracted by the idea Captain America was hospitalized – shame on her but, you know, she kinda liked him, she had met him and all, very mh... alluring.

“Sonia,” Ms Potts called some time later. “If you're done, take a nap, I believe we'll have a long night.”

Sonia nodded and accepted the blanket and pillow the stewardess (Alice ? Yes, Alice, she had one daughter at MIT on Stark's scholarship) gave her, offering her a smile. She had been chosen for the PA position because of her flexibility : any crazy schedule Ms Potts had (and did she have !), she could do. She fell asleep in five minutes.

One hour later, she felt around to find her StarkPad as soon as she woke and checked the answers to her instructions.

“Everything is going as you instructed Ms Potts, you should sleep too.”

The CEO of Stark Industries turned away from the window to look at her and smiled, slowly coming back from her thoughts. She looked more concerned than tired but anything she could do from the plane was already done. Once they had arrived, she will be able to be as dazzling as ever. Sonia might not have all the explications for this crazy situation, but she foresaw a lot of busy days, incredible meetings and crazy ideas. With Stark, that's how it was.

Her boss comfortably asleep, Sonia turned to her best source of information : gossip. She opened the StarkIM system. Anna didn't disappoint her. She had a lot to say about SHIELD.

One hour before their landing time, Ms Potts' phone (that she had temporarily appropriate) rang. TONY was flashing on the screen. She picked it up.

“Ms Potts' phone, her PA speaking.”

“... Ah, mh, PA Number One...”

Sonia rolled her eyes, well used to the inability of Mr Stark to remember her name. As long as he didn't flirt, it was fine with her.

“Sonia.”

“Right, Sonia. Pepper ?”

“She is sleeping, Sir. Is it urgent ?”

“Sleeping, uh ? Does she have that little pout ?”

Smiling, Sonia raised her head to see better.

“She does, Sir.”

“Let's make a deal. Send me a picture, tell her to call me as soon as she is awake and I'll wait.”

“You have a deal, Sir.”

Free from her stilettos, Sonia approached silently her prey and carefully arranged the blanket around Ms Potts, under Alice's amused watch. Ms Potts' face was smoother in her sleep, but her lips made that little pout that Mr Stark found adorable. She couldn't fault him there. She sent the picture. “You're the best Number One” was her answer.

Well, as nicknames go, it could have been worse.


	2. Maria Hill's new buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post CA:TWS
> 
>  
> 
> [Sharon Rooney](http://sharon-rooneydaily.tumblr.com/tagged/photoshoot/page/4) is Shauna

The Human Resources department was a crazy place right now. It looked like a hive and felt like a tornado.

“This is madness. This is fucking madness. Who set up an entire new division in a fucking month ?”

“Us, that’s who,” Shauna answered, unfazed. “Nothing is impossible at Stark Industries.”

“I mean, this is worse than the demilitarization six years ago ! Do you remember ?”

“Dude, I was recruited to help with it, of course I remember.” It was a hell of a start for someone who had just finished her degree that was for sure.

“Stark hates us. I know he does it on purpose, he is always doing something ! When it’s not sexually harassing the…”

“All right buddy, calm down, here take a donut.”

She slid her bag of pastries on the table. Donuts and she were friends, big friends. Donuts were the answer to any problems, including burnout.

“… I slept five hours the last two nights Shauna, I can’t live on five hours of sleep. My blood is not made of coffee like Stark.”

“That’s good, you’ll probably live longer.”

“Not if I start smoking again.”

“Don’t. It’ll be embarrassing for both of us if I have to call your wife.”

She ignored his whine, leafing through a pile of papers thick like her wrist (and she has big wrists). She added to it two others piles before rising up. A knock made her look up at a very strict looking woman in the doorway.

“Good afternoon, I am Maria Hill, previously from SHIELD, I heard you need help to sort the applications ?”

“Oh my god yes,” Shauna swore, eyes filled with hope. “Did you sign in already ?”

“Yes, I’ll be in charge of the division starting tomorrow…”

“Oh. You probably should appreciate your last day of peace then,” tempered Shauna, “Just saying… this is your last chance… No ? You’re sure ? God, you’re crazy. Good, good, you’ll fit right in. Here, take this.”

She handed over three more piles. Richard swore.

“Are you the one who used the printer all morning, Shauna ?”

“Yes, I did. I’m not sorting through more than one hundred applications on a computer Ric. I’ll do it the old way with big piles of ‘NO’, ‘YES’ and ‘MAYBE’ on the floor of my office.”

“You killed an entire forest in one day !”

“Oh please ! I – contrary to some people I’ll not name – recycle !”

She left in a huff, leading the way to her office. She sat down on the carpet, gesturing to Maria to do the same. With a cautious rise of her lips, the soldier – obviously, she was so straight she could be a ruler – graciously (more than Shauna anyway) followed her example.    

“All right, so, the instructions are : priority on the scientific staff because we are Stark Industries, right, scientists are what we are made of. But we aren’t so fond of weapons since the Big D of two thousand and six…”

“Big D ?”

“The demilitarization of Stark Industries, also called the dismantlement of our lives, the devilish nightmare brought upon us by Mr Stark…”

“You didn’t approve ?” Maria asked, curious.

“Of course I did. It got me a job and I’m more of a pacifist personally, but it was hell to handle. And, you know, it wasn’t easy, some people manufacturing weapons had to be dismissed. We managed to hire them back, most of them anyway, after but it was a bad time,” Shauna explained while freely using her hands. “We’re digressing. As I was saying, scientists must not be focused on weapons research only, if they are they can look for a job elsewhere. I have the scientists resumes right here, I can take care of it I’m familiar with the process. I gave you the communications and operations oriented ones. That’s more of your expertise, isn’t it ?”

“Yes, it’s perfect.”

They were efficient and Maria Hill was a good person. She didn’t blink when Shauna lied down on her back, shift on her side and then on her front. She made caustic comments about some resumes (awful use of fonts, people!) and had some funny anecdotes to share about one person or another. When Shauna offered a coffee, she said “yes please” and to the donut “oh god yes, I’m starving”. She even indulged Shauna’s crush on Hawkeye when the subject arise, without any judging (“yes, his arms are great but you should see Thor’s, up close I mean…”). For a super-secret agent, she was ok.

After three hours, Shauna was bored out of her mind. Music blasted out of her computer and they sang “It’s raining men” in unison. They royally ignored Richard and all the sceptics walking by the door.

Later, much later, Shauna will realize that Maria used her to get a feel of Stark Industries, the way it worked, the little secrets hidden from the public, what they thought of this new Security division, the gossip…

She was well trained to manipulate people.

It didn’t matter. Maria Hill was her new buddy.


	3. Clint Barton's Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on information about [Hawkeye's scripted cameo in CA:TWS](http://lunaemoth.tumblr.com/post/96989487777/what-it-was-going-to-be-we-were-trying-to). It didn't happened because of schedule conflict, which is such a shame but for me it's cannon. You need to know about it before reading this chapter.
> 
> [Lucy Liu](http://fyeahlucyliu.tumblr.com/post/93974373189/favorite-lucy-liu-photos-x) is Doctor Meredith Kwon.

Her lips were a thin line of disapproval as she cleaned Agent Barton’s scratches.

“An archer against a super soldier in close combat. Such a surprising outcome,” she noted sarcastically.

A pack of ice pressed against his cheekbone, Barton leaned over, hiding behind her from the security camera. He had multiple contusions and narrowly avoided a black eye. Meredith had no doubt Captain America went easy on him. He knocked him out quite neatly.

“I need a favor Doctor Kwan.”

He was deadly serious. Meredith played with her flashlight nervously.

“The last time you told me that, I narrowly escaped an inspection for looking too closely at Agent Coulson’s file…” she reminded him.

“Pretend I’m unfit for duty,” Barton carried on, unblinking (she remembered a time when Coulson’s name made him frown).

Meredith lost a bit of color.

“I never thought I would hear that from you… Is it the end of the world ? Maybe I should call my daughter,” she tried to joke.

“You should.”

Silence lingered as the severity of the situation registered.

The door opened suddenly behind Meredith and she turned around to frown at the soldier interrupting them.

“Is he good to go Doc ? We got a lead.”

Annoyed at the mere idea someone injured should go back on the field so soon, Meredith didn’t thought twice about lying.

“He has a concussion. I’m keeping him for observation.”

“I’m good to go,” Barton argued, as he would any other time.

“No, you aren’t. You’re leaning on your side and your head looks like a potato, a mutant potato.”

“Outch, Doc.”

“Well… too bad Hawkeye. We’ll see you in 24 hours, right ?” the soldier said before leaving.

“Sorry I couldn’t give you more time,” Meredith whispered.

“It’s enough. Cap and Nat just need enough time for a head start.”

“Clint…?” she asked, unsure she could use his first name (even after years patching him up with good humor) or fish for details but worried and confused. This Captain America hunt right after Director Fury’s death had left so many people wondering. It was a lot to take in.

“Call your family, Doc. It’s never a bad idea. You never know when you won’t be able to,” he answered quietly. She thought there was a bit of longing in his voice but it disappeared quickly.

“All right,” she conceded. She straightened up, adjusted her white coat and said loudly : “Be a good boy, no wandering about.”

“No promises, Doc,” Barton smirked.

-o-

“(…) The price of freedom is high, it always has been. And it’s a price I’m willing to pay. And if I’m the only one, then so be it. But I’m willing to bet I’m not.”

Captain America’s speech ended and silence fell down on the break room. Meredith’s hand tightened around her tea cup and she closed her eyes, silently thanking the gods she had told her husband and her daughter how much she loved them this morning. Her husband had been suspicious but he knew better than asking questions about her work.

By her side, she felt her colleague move. Doctor Johnson. Arrogant, misogynistic, sadist but loved by their superiors. She threw her hot tea on his crotch. It was good tea, she made it herself. But the price of freedom was high the Captain said. So be it.

“Don’t even bother with the ‘Hail Hydra’,” she scowled. So many things made so much more sense now.

Johnson stopped wailing for a second to snarl and catch her by the wrists. A heavy metal tray slammed down on his head. He fell down like a sack of potatoes. Meredith gave her thanks to the nurse panting nervously above Johnson.

She looked around, scanning the face of her co-workers. Each and every one of them looked at her in the eyes. She nodded. Without Johnson, she was in charge.

“Sedate him. Any patient suspected to be a Hydra goon is to be considered hostile. Nurse Williams, protocol ?” she asked to the shaking girl.

“Sedate, bound and secure,” she answered immediately, letting go of the tray (on Johnson’s face, good girl).

They heard running in the hall. Before Meredith could order them to grab their emergency dart guns, a soldier appeared in the doorway pointing his rifle at them when he caught sight of Johnson.

They didn’t even have the time to raise their hands. With a flash, the agent crumbled on the ground. A stun arrow was sticking to his back. Hawkeye, in full attire, dropped from the hall ceiling.

“I have never been so glad to see you Agent Barton,” sighed Meredith.

“Let’s keep the hugs for later Doc. Something is telling me things are going to start blowing up soon. I’ll secure the halls.”

Meredith was a military doctor. She didn’t waste time.

“Dart guns everyone !”

While her staff armed themselves, she went for the intercom.

“Your attention please, this is Doctor Kwon taking charge. Emergency Protocol 601 in place. Medical Evacuation of the Triskelion. Patients prepare for evacuation, ambulances ready to go in ten,” she announced on the infirmary channel. She switched to the main channel after entering her code access. “SHIELD’s agents, the MedBay is secure. Medical evacuation ongoing. Medical emergencies will follow Emergency Protocol 601. I repeat MedBay secure. Emergency Protocol 601.”

The ten following minutes were a blur. They didn’t have too many patients but two of them were in critical conditions. Add to that the injured SHIELD’s agents incoming (EP601 stated that any injured agents were on their own to reach the infirmary – Meredith hated it because it means people were dying out there, but she didn’t have much of a choice, she wouldn’t have been able to reach them anyway) and she was overworked.

Distantly, she realized Agent Barton was true to his word : she found several Hydra agents piled in a closet (she closed the door without lingering over the blood, shouting orders to the nurses and nodding to the archer hidden in an alcove).

After the first ambulances left, the ground shook. A firm hand on her arm allowed her to keep her footing. She looked up to Hawkeye, alarmed.

“That would be the first Helicarrier.”

“What ?”

“They are falling down on us. We have to get the hell out of here.”

Not even wondering how he knew, she swore and ran to the intercom. All her patients were in an ambulance, she gave the order to flee : “MedEvac is a go !”

She followed Agent Barton down the halls leading to the garages.

“Help !”

They stopped and turned around. A woman in suit was supporting an injured man. He was smaller than her but he was limping and leaving a track of blood on the ground. A soldier appeared right behind them, rifle raised. Hawkeye shoot him without hesitation. Meredith didn’t take the time to think, to question who were on their side. If they tried to shoot at them, they were the bad guys.

She applied a tourniquet as fast as possible but the ground shook again. Light bulbs shattered, bits of plaster and metal fell apart. It wouldn’t stop shaking and Meredith gritted her teeth.

“That’s all I can do for now, the bullet didn’t hit any artery, you’ll be ok !” she shouted over the noise. The young man nodded, visibly restraining himself to not cry.

Barton supported him on the other side and they started running (or hobbling) again. The garages were empty. The cars’ area was a landmine with big chunks of stones, the ceiling was falling apart. An open two-seater was the only salvageable one they could access. The two suits climbed in. Meredith gave brief instructions to the woman, who nodded with a determined expression. The car shot off like a rocket. Probably a field agent.

When Meredith turned around, it was to discover Agent Barton on a motorcycle.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she sighed.

“Problem ?”

“I hate two-wheelers.”

“Even bicycle ?”

“Especially bicycle !”

“Come on Doc, I’ve got you. I owe you a hug, remember ?”

The ground started to shook _again_. She jumped behind him and hold on tightly (very tightly).

She closed her eyes when he slalomed on the damaged road. She had had a good view of the third Helicarrier crashing in the Triskelion anyway.

Such a bad day.

-o-

Two months later, in the Avengers Tower’s infirmary, she couldn’t hold back a smile when she shouted “Clint Barton get your ass back here, you have a concussion for god’s sake !” and laughter came from the ceiling in answer.

“How is your daughter, Doc ?”

“Happily twitting that her mother was saved by Hawkeye in DC.”

“As if. You were great Doc. You had my back.”

“Always. Who else would stitch you up ?”

“No one I’d care about.”

She smiled. After a minute, she asked :

“How is your head Clint ?”

“Hurting.”

“Come back down, idiot.”


	4. Steve Rogers' kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things to know about this chapter :  
> \- there is pro-abortion talk here, if you don't approve, don't read.  
> \- this is set between The Avengers and CA:TWS, at the start of Steve's work at the Triskelion, it's CA:TWS compliant. 
> 
> [Zooey Deschanel](http://zooey-fan.tumblr.com/post/97170113472/follow-me-for-more-zooey) is Laura Moore.

Laura was chewing her pen when she saw him on the doorway. She had caught sight of Captain America several times before but right now he was nearby without anything between them… and even in his casual ‘old’ getup he looked good.

He seemed to be looking for someone and, considering she was the only one left (her three coworkers having been summoned by the higher-ups), she quickly dropped her pen, adjusted her glasses and rose up from her sit.

“May I help you, Sir ?”

Steve Rogers offered her a smile (damn, all right, he looked really really good now) and came forward. “I was looking for Agent Burrows ?”

“He is in a meeting, Sir. Is there something you needed ?”

He hesitated. “Well, I had some questions… about the booklet I was given, ‘What you need to know about the last seventy years’ ?”

“Of course ! I wrote a part of it. We all did. The team, I mean. It was quite a challenge but less than the 40s room…”

“You made the room ? The one I woke up in ?”

She fidgeted, belatedly realizing it might be a bad subject (even if she didn’t had the clearance to see him in that room, she definitely heard how that end up).

“Mostly, yes. The baseball game wasn’t from me though, I suck at sports. A bit of music would have been just as fine in my opinion but baseball it was… obviously, that wasn’t such a good idea. Agent Miles got an earful for it,” she babbled before forcing herself to _stop_. “Hm… You had questions ?”

“Yes, I might as well ask them to you, I suppose… It’s about… birth control and abortion ? I understand the history part of it but I… how does it work exactly ?” asked Rogers with a bit of embarrassment and a lot of awkwardness.

“Oh. Oh, of course !” She blushed, that embarrassment was contagious. “Well, it could take a little bit of time, you should sit.”

He took the nearest seat, dragging it next to her. She cleared her throat, carefully sat down, took a notepad and breathed in.

“So, let’s start by what you know about the female reproductive system…”

It turned out it wasn’t much. No real surprise there : forties’ education and all that. However, Captain America was smart. Not like Tony-genius-Stark smart but I-understand-everything-on-the-first-try smart and I-can-deduce-a-lot-from-a-basic-explanation smart. Laura would have like to say it was thanks to her teaching skills but, honestly, biology wasn’t her best subject.

After a crash course of forty minutes, Steve Rogers knew everything there’s to know about contraception. Laura became bolder. She added ten minutes on safe sex. None of them blushed even once, that’s how professional they were. Laura was damn proud of herself. She didn’t even react when he made that cute tiny little frown of concentration while perusing a diagram about HIV. She amazed herself by her self-control.

One hour passed. When her coworkers came back, they stopped in the doorway with goggled eyes. Yet again, Laura stopped herself from cackling madly. Captain America was leaning over her, it was _not_ the time to act childishly, even if she was pissed at them for being dismissed of their meeting (admittedly, she’s only a Level 3 agent but everything they did she did too).

Agent Burrows moved forward. “Captain, can I help you ?”

Captain Rogers looked up then frowned and looked at his watch. “Thank you Agent Burrows, but Agent…” He looked at her.

“Moore, Laura Moore.”

“Agent Moore was perfectly helpful. I have a meeting to go to, could we carry on tomorrow ?” he asked her.

“Of course Captain, anytime.”

He nodded at them and left. Laura watched him until her eyesight was blocked by curious coworkers. She didn’t sigh but only because she enjoyed making them jealous – at least for the first hour, then it became quickly annoying.

-o-

The next day, Laura had style her hair a bit more carefully but drew the line at dolling herself up. At five thirty in the afternoon, she was convinced it was for nothing anyway. At six, her coworkers gave up and, after a few jibes, left for the day.

She chose to put her headphones and, listening to Adele, immersed herself in the Russian side of the Cold War. She didn’t know why they had to brush up on it but she hadn’t know why she had to decorate a room in the 40s style either – until Captain America was walking and breathing again anyway – granted , she might have had an inkling of a doubt.

Adele was singing about rumors and she was humming along while reading on the Winter Soldier myth when someone tapped on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. Captain America was looking at her with an amused smile. She removed her headphones quickly.

“Captain !”

“Agent Moore, I wasn’t sure you would still be there.”

She looked at the time, six thirty-two. She had missed the shuttle.

“I like it when there is no one around,” she admitted.

He nodded, looking around the empty office. “I can understand that.”

After a few seconds of silence, she offered : “You wanted to know about abortion ?”

It was just as well they were alone. This will probably be a more delicate conversation. She had brushed up on the subject to avoid any misconception and bookmarked several websites who will save her from embarrassment.

He took back his place and, arms on his knees, leaned over to watch the screen.

As she thought, he felt very strongly about the subject and was quite inquisitive. They had a long argument about boundaries, ethics, women rights and respect of life. On any other subject, Laura would have dropped the matter ages ago : having Captain America’s sole focus on you was quite intimidating in its own right and he was relentless, finding any loopholes in her reasoning. She was worn out when he finally stayed quiet.

He moved back in his chair, thoughtful, staring into space. “All right,” he said. “I don’t like it but I guess you’ve a point. It’s a woman’s right to choose if she is going to give life or not.”

“No one likes it, Captain. It’s not an easy process. They choose it for a reason, they shouldn’t be judged for that.”

He frowned and assured : “I wouldn’t.”

She smiled to him – and if she was internally jumping and screaming for convincing Captain America it was nobody business but her own. “You’re a good man.”

He looked awkward and stood up quickly. “I kept you long enough, I’m sorry.”

It was seven fifteen. She had missed the shuttle again. The next one was at eight and there was no way she would wait until then, she was exhausted. She shut down her computer and packed her belongings.

“It’s okay, I’ll call a cab.”

“Mh,” he hesitated. “I can drive you back, if you live in the city.”

“Uh… I do. Are you sure… ?”

“I was the one who kept you so late,” he pointed out with a bashful smile.

That’s how she went home, on Captain America’s bike. Too bad she was too sleepy to remember every details of it (his back was really comfy and he drove way more carefully than her brother, that’s all she will keep in mind).

She got on her feet a bit wobbly while trying to remove the helmet at the same time. She thanked him, yawned and went inside. It’s only once she was in her bed she realized she could have offer him to come in. “Oh well, doesn’t matter much, Captain America has better things to do,” she muttered.

-o-

As a matter of fact, she didn’t see him for a week afterwards. She was a bit disappointed of course, but not surprised. Having answered all his questions, she had no illusions he would come back to chat.

Simply happy to have had the opportunity to talk to him, she only allowed herself to daydream about him in her spare time. It made for a good distraction when she chose to go down six floors instead of taking the elevator on the opposite side of the building because the other one was broken (something about fighting inside – there is so many bad boys in SHIELD…).

She crossed paths with two women from accounting.

“Come on, you’ve got to admit : Captain America is hot.”

“He is built, yeah. But he dresses like my grandpa. It kills the mood.”

Laura cringed at their so not discreet gossiping but the worst was coming. She felt much much more awkward when she turned at the next landing and found Steve Rogers climbing up, face down. There was no way that he didn’t hear that, not with his enhanced senses. Hell, even Laura could still hear them… comparing his uniforms ?

He looked up and she froze. He was stone-faced.

“Agent Burrows,” he greeted her softly with a nod.

He was wearing a checked shirt, thick pants a bit wooly and a broad ugly belt. It didn’t do him any favors. His leather jacket could be his saving grace if it wasn’t so… old-fashioned.

“Captain.”

He bypassed her. When she finally managed to make an impulsive decision, she turned around quickly.

“I hate shopping and I’m not much of fashion reference but if you need help… or if you have any questions what’s over… you know I would help you… right ?”

He looked at her, surprised, before smiling softly.

“I hate shopping too. I mostly use what SHIELD has given to me.”

She did a double-take at his clothes and blushed madly.

“Oh my god ! I bought those !”

“You did ?”

“Yes ! Agent Burrows gave me a credit card and said ‘go buy something a bit old-fashioned in that size’ and I _hate_ shopping so… I thought it was for a mission, something which would be used only once… granted it was a bit much and a bit strange but… Oh my god, it’s my fault.”

“I could buy something else if I wanted to,” he pointed out, soothing. “They are comfortable and sturdy, that’s all I need. I like the leather jacket.”

She fidgeted, adjusting her glasses on her nose to cover her face, so embarrassed because _it was her fault that Captain America was made fun of !_

“You know, you can buy clothes online now,” she blurted out.

“Really ?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to… ? I still have the paper with your size somewhere…”

 

He probably accepted to appease her. It totally worked. She was determined to make it right. She spent hours on her quest, more than she did for herself in one year. When she finally sent him an email, she was about certain she wasn’t going to embarrassed them both (again).

Captain Rogers – Steve, he had told her to call him – chose to come to her apartment a Saturday afternoon. She was nervous and went in a cooking spree (the day before, it was a cleaning spree, thank god there wasn’t much to tidy).

When she opened the door, he had a newspaper in hands and a bashful smile.

“It smells good.”

“Well, I hope it tastes as good and that you’re hungry because I made way too much cookies for me.”

Steve had a big appetite, she didn’t need to worry about left-overs. He also had questions and showed her articles about surrogate mothers, transsexuals and other little things which baffled him. He was very open-minded. As long as no one was hurt, everything was fine with him. He just had a deep urge to _understand_ the world he was living in. It was unsettling to see him grasping for some sense, some insight, hoping it would allow him to belong.

“I’m tired to be a fossil,” he finally admitted.

“You’re not. A fossil can’t change. You do. I don’t think you realize that most people don’t _care_. They don’t care about transsexuals, about inequalities, and all the things which don’t affect them personally. And don’t get me started on pop references, what you should or shouldn’t know about it is so subjective. You know more than most of this country about the 20 th century history, you know more about Kennedy than me – and I’m an historian ! – since you read that biography… You’ve come a long way since you wake up and you’ll continue to do so.”

He nodded but she could see he wasn’t convinced. And she get it : he had left a lot behind and there wasn’t much he could look forward to. She ached for him.

She changed the subject and sent him to try the new clothes in her bedroom. When he came out with a tight shirt, fitted jeans and a modern-cut jacket, she gave him the thumbs-up. He smiled and leaned against the doorway.

“Thanks, they’re perfect.”

She rise up and arranged his collar.

“Good, good.” She smoothed out the fabric nervously. “You know, I mean it. I know that people expect a lot from you… but you’re doing great. Give yourself time.”

She looked up and blushed at their proximity and his focus on her. She took a step back.

“I owe you.”

“No, you don’t,” she objected immediately.

“I do. Not only for the clothes. You always answer my questions patiently. Even Doctor Banner isn’t as good-natured.”

“Well, I wanted to be a teacher before SHIELD headhunted me,” she admitted.

“You’d have been great.”

“Not every student is as curious and willing as you, Steve.”

“If I can do something for you, tell me.”

She shrugged and started to turn down his offer again when she met his gaze. His eyes were smoldering. She suddenly realized there might be something more to this conversation.

“There is something, I suppose…”

“Tell me.”

She rocked back and forth and crossed her hands behind her back. If she read this wrong she will feel so stupid but if she didn’t even try…

“Kiss me ?” she asked bashfully.

He smiled and leaned towards her.

His lips were soft but unyielding. Heat was spreading from his hands on her waist while his fingers rub her sides. She was a pile of goo when he stepped back, stopped by her hands on his shoulders.

“I should go,” he whispered. There wasn’t much conviction in his voice.

“You could do that… but, if you don’t want to, I’d like to remind you that I’m perfectly aware you’re not ready for a relationship and have no…”

His nose brushed her jaw, his lips dancing against her skin. She shut up really fast to stop her sighs of pleasure.

“They say I’m a virgin, are you going to help me with that too Agent Moore ?”

She laughed. “Well, I already gave you the safe sex talk. Time for practical lesson I think.”

She felt safe in his arms.

He felt alive and warm by her side.

 

-o-

“Steve ?”

Sam joined him in front of the Memorial to the True SHIELD Agents. It was set up on the side of the Avengers Tower’s lobby while they were away, looking for Bucky.

Steve had skimmed through the list and stopped on a name in the middle, stroking the carved words.

“Someone you knew ?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.”

“… Want to talk about it ?”

“She never expected anything of me. She just… gave her everything. And after I took it, I never looked back.”

Sam stepped forward, read her name and let the silence settle for a moment before answering : “One of my history teacher once said that some people aren’t mean to stay in your life. They are only there for a while to convey a message and help you move forward. He told me he satisfied himself with the knowledge he played his part in his students’ life… Did you get the message ?”

“Yeah.”

“Then she can rest in peace.”

Steve stroked the name one last time before nodding. When he looked at Sam, there was a fire in his eyes. “Thanks.”

Sam got the feeling it wasn’t only meant for him. He nodded and let his friend grab him by the shoulders. They still had a Winter Soldier to find.


	5. JARVIS' hands and feet or The Avengers' caretaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is post CA:TWS. 
> 
> [Melissa McCarthy](http://emilyshur.tumblr.com/post/91262220278/melissa-mccarthy-for-the-wall-street-journal) is Amy.

At 8:58am, Amy stepped out of her apartment on the 42th floor of the Avengers Tower and walked in the elevator, yawning. With her StarkPhone, she texted :

-          _Good morning JARVIS._

As always, the answer was immediate :

-          _Good morning Amy. The two newcomers we talked about yesterday have some urgent laundry. The common kitchen needs cleaning after last night party. I ordered groceries which should be delivered in the lobby shortly._

_-          Got it J._

JARVIS’ precision was flawless. She was nearing the front desk when she heard : “I have groceries for Mr Stark.”

Donna – bless her heart – turned around and saw Amy coming. She nodded at her and pointed her to the young man :

“Perfect timing, here is Mr Stark’s caretaker. Hi Amy, there is mail for Mr Stark and Mr Rogers.”

Amy waved at Donna with a big smile and turned to the delivery boy, making him open the bag to check the contents. She finally approved by joining her thumb and her forefinger. Since the eggs were undamaged, the vegetables fresh and he didn’t take offense of her silence, Amy gave him a generous tip with a smile.

Bag on one hand, mail under the arm, she went back to the elevator. It was hidden in an alcove with “Private Use Only” engraved above. She dropped off the bag and used her thumbprint to close the door. _Stand by me_ by Seal came from the loudspeakers. She gave a thumb-up to the ceiling. JARVIS was the best.

She stopped at the common floor and scampered to the kitchen. There was dried juice on the counter, crumbs everywhere on the floor, empty wrapping in the corners and dirty dishes left here and there. She had seen worse. She was more surprised by the tidy living room. It must have been a low-key party.

She put away the groceries, huffing and puffing to reach the higher cupboards, and the dishes in the sink for latter and the trash where it belong. After that, she cleaned up the counter, put the bar stools on it upside down and gestured to JARVIS. The StarkBot cleaner (awesome little thing that Mr Stark made just for her… or to get rid of her in his lab – whatever, it didn’t work, robots can’t dust yet, not if you care about your furniture) switched on and went to work.

Then there was the mail to hand out. First, Mr Stark. She turned to one of the hidden camera (she couldn’t see it but she had been told it was here and it had never failed her, she was pretty sure there were more she didn’t know about but it didn’t matter much) and asked with her hands : “Where is Bearded ?”.

“Mr Stark is in his lab.”

“Where is Stars ?”

“I assume you mean Captain Rogers. He is in his apartment.”

She gave him the thumbs-up and scampered to the labs. She wasn’t allowed inside unless Mr Stark or Mr Banner were present but she always had fun catching a glance of the new shiny things they were playing with. She waved to Mr Banner when he looked up in time to see her while she was passing by his lab. He nodded at her absent-mindedly.

Mr Stark was worse. He was engrossed in an hologram – which wasn’t even pretty – and she had to slide his mail inch by inch until it came in his sight.

“Oh,” he said looking up. “Hey. Mail ? Ok, thanks.”

He went back to his work and she had no illusions : the letters will stay there until his PA came back from wherever she was (or did she quit ? wouldn’t be surprising) and take care of it (or Ms Potts maybe if it lied around for too long). Mr Stark hated letters, it was emails or nothing. But that wasn’t her problem. Making sure he had seen them was.

She spun around. Ten seconds later, swearing stopped her. Mr Stark had spilled his coffee on the floor – which was highly suspicious considering his love for coffee and the care he took of his lab, that was sleep deprivation talking. She patted him on the arm to calm him and went to retrieve the emergency mop. When she came back, Mr Stark had his feet up on the counter, just like he had get into the habit of doing when she cleaned the floor while he worked. Mr Stark was more nimble than she was.

Once the floor was cleaned, she went to the coffee machine, get him a new cup and put it near his hand. He looked up and smiled – one of his true genuine one, she liked them and she had told him so on one occasion, his reaction had been priceless – in a wordless thanks.

She finally scampered to the elevator for Mr Rogers floor. She took a look in the mirror to make sure she was presentable (first impression were important) and breathed in. She was meeting Captain America. He had just move in with his friend – she checked her phone for JARVIS texts – Sam Wilson. She had to introduce herself and that always made her a little nervous. She was lucky that Mr Stark’s friends were all nice. Mr Barton had made a clumsy comment before understanding she was mute and immediately apologized. Now he was perfectly adorable.

She knocked and waited nervously at the door. Steve Rogers opened, hair wet and tousled, clearly coming for the shower. He had to look down to see her and offered her a curious and cautious smile. She offered him a big one in return and waited for JARVIS to start (did she mention she loved JARVIS ? like, really, if she could, she would married him) :

“Captain Rogers, may I introduce to you Amy, who is mute. I’ll translate for you her words.” She raised her hands and he did just that (to clearly distinguished who was speaking, he had asked Mr Stark for a voice modulator function, now he could take a female voice when he was translating for her, that was all kind of awesome) : “Good morning Sir, I’m Amy, the housekeeper at your service. If you need anything, you just have to ask JARVIS and I’ll make it happen.”

A black man, who had to be Sam Wilson, had appeared behind Steve, a coffee cup in hand. He blinked, surprised, and said :

“Well I’ll be damn, an IA for translator. That’s cool.”

“I agree,” Amy answered happily. “JARVIS is my voice and I’m his feet and hands.”

“Well, you look like you make a good team,” said Mr Rogers after absorbing the information. His surprise was short-lived and he took it well. “Glad to meet you.”

He offered his hand and she shook it firmly. Mr Wilson did the same. After that, she handed over the letters.

“Here is your mail Mr Rogers. I heard you had laundry to wash? Both of you ?”

“Oh yeah !” Mr Wilson exclaimed. He nudged his friend out of the way. “After that trip, I have nothing left to wear. Hang on, I’m gonna get it.”

            With their laundry, Amy was about to leave when Mr Wilson surprised her. Slowly but accurately, he used his hands to tell her goodbye. With a smile, he explained :

“I know a veteran who lost most of his hearing. I learned a bit but not enough. I couldn’t understand you without JARVIS.”

“I’ll be happy to train with you if you want Mr Wilson.”

“That would be great. But, wait, I know you have to spell names, you didn’t do that. Does JARVIS add…”

She blushed and gestured for JARVIS to explain.

“You’re right Sir, names are spelled out in sign language. To shorten it, users usually give nicknames to talk about someone. I translate it in a more common way, as Amy asked of me.”

“Ok. What’s my nickname ?”

She hesitated but showed him the sign before adding :

“I heard your code name is Falcon. That’s what I use.”

“And Steve ?”

“Stars.”

He laughed at that. “Awesome. You heard that Steve ? That’s cute !”

From inside the apartment, Mr Rogers shouted : “I like it !”

“Normally, I use features but if I did, you’ll all be Muscles.”

Mr Wilson bent in half from laughter and Mr Rogers came out with a pained expression, saying : “Stars is great, keep it.”

She smiled and nodded.

Mr Stark had really great friends. She liked to take care of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't pretend to know exactly how sign language works (especially since there is differences depending on countries), however nicknames are common practice from what I heard in an interview (usually they are features like "Bearded" for Tony, I just had a little fun with Steve and Sam).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr : lunaemoth.tumblr.com  
> Tell me if there is something you would like to read from me.


End file.
